Me- and her? No way! Part 3: Old friends, or new?
by Negaishippingishappening12
Summary: Read parts 1 and 2 first!


Ages:

Cilan: 18

Ash: 17

Iris: 16

Jason: 12

(Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep.) Ash's phone alarm was going off in his pocket, but he didn't hear it, and neither did Iris, who was sleeping in the bed five feet away from him. This was good for Axew and Pikachu. The two didn't like Jason at all. In fact, they hated him. All they had to do was get Jason to stay asleep until Ash and Iris get there, and when they try to wake him up, he'll go ballistic! The plan was set, now, they had to get out without there trainers waking up.

The day started ordinary for Jason. He woke up as soon as the sun rose, and he knew he had a busy day ahead of him. Just then, he realized something. If he goes with Ash and Iris, he would never see his cave again. He grew up in this cave for six years. This was where Eevee was born, and this cave was like a part of him. If he left, he would never see this cave again, but he could finally have some real friends, some people who were nice to him after all these years. On the other hand, if he stayed, he would still have his cave, but he would be passing up an offer of a life time. If he went, he could see the world, but be giving up his world. If he went, Eevee could get better, they could finally eat, for crying out loud, he could count his own ribs he was that underfed! He could get a nice warm bed, or at least a sleeping bag, because for half his life, he slept on a Bravary! His Pokemon were to weak to fly, run, Espeon and Umbreon were to weak to use Psychic, his brain said leave but his heart said stay! He wished there was an easier way to decide! Suddenly, he remembered something. Deep in the woods, there was an Alakzam! It could show Jason the outcomes of both decisions! He knew there was a price to pay, so he grabbed one of the Ursarang skin strips that he used for band-aids. He also grabbed a flint rock (his cave was full of them) and headed off. "Glace-Glaceon?" (Are you going to try to find food for us?) Jason hadn't even known his partner was awake. "No," Jason said, "I'm going to see if the Alakzam can help me make the decision." " Glace-Glaceon Glace Glace! (The I'm going with you!) Jason rolled his eyes. She was persistent, so he didn't try arguing with her. "Fine, get on my shoulder" He crouched down and let her run behind him and jump on him. She started to slip, so he put his hand under her and pushed her back up. Just before he got out, he noticed Pikachu and Axew at his feet. Alright, Pikachu thought. He woke up, so it's time for plan B. Pikachu started to build up a Thunder Bolt, and Axew started to power up a Dragon Rage. Jason, though he lived in a cave, was NOT stupid. He knew what was going on, and he didn't like it. "Heh, heh, heh," he laughed nervously. "Now, guys, let's be reasonable! We can work this out! There is no need for violence!" This only made the two Pokemon angrier. "Oh, geez." He started to run back into the cave, and he put to fingers in his mouth and whistled. All of the Pokemon raised there heads, and he yelled, into the hide-away!" The "hide-away", as Jason called it, was a little room like hole, and if anything bad where to happen, he would hid in there, with the rest of the Pokemon. He had one more Pokemon, though. It was a Jynx, and she had put heself in a suspened state so she couldn't get sick, and Jason was heading strait for it. He dived right into it, slamming into Jynx. "Jynx jynx, JYNX!" (What the reverse world, JASON!) "I'm sorry!" "Glace- glaceon!" (Incoming!) Sudennly, all the Pokemon charged into the tiny hole. Pikachu and Axew were still raging on, and Jason knew he would never get to Alakzam. "Jynx, you and I are the only healthy ones, we need to stop them!" "Jynx j-j-j-jynx, jynx". (No t-t-t-thanks, I'm good.) "Please, Jynx, I need to see Alakazam! "Jynx j-jynx jynx jynx". (I know I'll regret this.) Jason and Jynx got out, and Jason grabbed his spear. Glaceon jumped up onto his shoulder, and Jynx gave him a confident look. Jason closed his eyes, and did one of the hardest and easiest things he could have ever done. (Note from author: It's one thing.) He almost let go of his anger, but then realized if he did that, he might want to use his staff, and not something that could kill the two little Pokemon. Then he let go of his anger. The rest was a blank until he found himself being shaken by Jynx and her screaming, "JYNX! JYNX! JYNX!" (STOP! STOP! STOP!) "Oh my Arceus. I did it again." he looked around and saw a bruised and battered Pikachu and Axew. He sighed, and that was all he could do.

End of chapter


End file.
